sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Scatterswipe
History Between Commander Gren Delede and Twila Virda, thier newly formed Vigilance Security Corporation sought to gain the New Republic's confidence and thus was born the idea of striking Imperial convoys and depots for supplies. It also served as a way for Gren Delede to begin his own 'payback' of the Empire. Somewhere around the same time, Admiral Ackbar and Supreme Commander Crix Madine were discussing re-instituting several of the Rebel Alliance-era tactical doctrines of warfare. These discussions ended with the NR's command staff setting a series of evaluation raids into effect to gauge Imperial response to Rebellion-era tactics, as well as allowing the Republic to bolster their stores of several varieties of supplies. Initial Raids The Imperial Blitzkrieg and subsequent Retribution of Coruscant had left the Republic with a supply shortage and very few avenues with which to replenish their stores, safe or otherwise. Their access to the galaxy's trade routes had been all but cut off. A number of smugglers, recruited by Senator Del Marx, had helped to lessen the burden somewhat by smuggling numerous shipments of food, medical supplies and durasteel through the Imperial-controlled trade routes, but it would not be enough to sustain the Republic's people. For the first two raids, the Vigilance Security Corporation had no orders or support from the New Republic. They were undertaken purely on their own initiative and were met with relative success. In the midst of discussions regarding a possible return to Alliance-era tactics in response to the Republic's current state of affairs, Admiral Ackbar and Supreme Commander Crix Madine soon took notice of these raids, and decided it was time to push forward on their own, similar plans. To investigate whether or not the raids undertaken by Vigilance were the opportunity they had been looking for, an X-Wing squadron was sent in support of Gren Delede's forces. The raid was successful, and they were rewarded with the acquisition of a large fuel container. In the end, through equal parts of happenstance and design, Vigilance's and Republic Command's two concepts were married into a single whole and made an official military operation, with Vigilance's support. Operation Scatterswipe was born. The New Republic military gave a primary set of goals which were kept protected by encrypted transmissions and higher-level classification protocols. Their primary acquirements were building materials and fleet supplies, especially critical fleet supplies that were relatively hard to come by such as Tibanna gas, reactor mass (fuel), Durasteel, Transparisteel in large quantities, construction equipment, ship components (especially in the capital-scale) and the makings thereof. Imperial Reaction As with any major operation, the other side is bound to react. Learning of these raids firsthand not long before, Marshal Krieg Inrokana called in Sector Director Korynn Fleming for assistance in thwarting these raids. Different strategies were being looked at during the time it would take for the ISB to do what they needed to do; however, the New Republic was launching raids on a more frequent basis. Several more raids followed, each managing to take several freighters with minimal losses. In response to Krieg's request, Korynn developed a protocol for his agents geared toward discovering the NR military's staging areas and jump routes for the strikes. One agent was sent to do covert espionage on Ord Mantell, another sent to monitor comm frequencies; each hoping to find and intercept the frequencies used by the NR teams. Soon Marshal Inrokana would take it upon himself to visit the depots and travel along with convoys in attempts to stop the attackers from stealing their supplies. Different strategies were being employed such as having a military force clear the area prior to arrival of the convoy. However, it would not be a change in military tactics that would stop the New Republic and Vigilance Security Corporation but rather greater knowledge of the enemy's plan. Greater Risks, Greater Rewards With the Operation proceeding as well as could be hoped, Ackbar decided it was time to push forward on what he and Madine considered the true primary objective of Scatterswipe-- evaluating Imperial response. This resulted in increasingly ambitious raids, with the NR commanders attempting to define an upper bound for future operations. In short, the true intent of the Operation as far as its commanders were concerned, was to push the Imperial forces until they would be able to bite back effectively, using that information for planning ongoing raid activities into the foreseeable future. In the short term, these raids, increasing in size, would go a long way towards alleviating the New Republic's supply problems and give their forces experience in completing such missions as efficiently as their forebears in the Alliance, famous for such acts. In addition, Operation Scatterswipe's raids were believed to be an excellent distraction to hold Imperial attention away from the opportunities that would have otherwise been presented as the System Defense Initiative was fully launched, providing increased encouragement to step up the intensity of the operation. Tables Turned After over a month, Imperial Intelligence work had paid off. The New Republic was getting daring, and they were planning to hit the depot at Dathomir. It was remote and not as defended, but its size was larger than anything they had hit before. The exact force composition of the New Republic attack was learned as well, containing 2 Frigate squadrons along with members of Ghost and Falcon squadrons. They also learned that a cruiser squadron was being deployed to hit another depot, but that raid was a decoy for this one. Task Force Inquisitor along with another Inderdictor Cruiser, Imperator II-class Star Destroyer, and the [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]] launched the largest ambush to date since the fall of Coruscant. The strike was designed to show the rebels who had the power still and who was very much so in control. In preparation for this ambush the supply depot's containers had secretly been emptied and forces repositioned in system. At the completion of the ambush the Imperial force would have to quickly pull out for two reasons. One was that there was another depot to potentially defend should the New Republic decoy turn into a strike. The second was keeping the force away from a concentrated counter-attack. In what would become to be known as the Dathomir Ambush on the Imperial side, Razor Squadron with Marshal Krieg Inrokana drew the fire of New Republic forces until they were close enough to spring the trap. Once lured in, the enemy was totally annihilated with minor casualties. Only three New Republic corvettes were able to escape managing to bring word back to the Republic of their force's demise. During the battle a single Imperial CR90 Corvette was taken down by a New Republic strike team, crashing on the local planet. Members of the 501st Legion managed to escape in pods, but were stranded by the fleet's withdraw. An Imperial team was sent planetside to assist the Imperial forces, leaving two opposing groups of survivors planetside.